


I Left Hunting.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Mention of John - Freeform, Mpreg, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean shows up at Sam's in California with something big to tell him.





	I Left Hunting.

Sam was sitting on the couch grading papers when he heard a knock on the his door. He looked up at the clock and saw it almost midnight. He got up and looked through the peephole. He saw his brother standing there looking a little nervous. He opened the door and looked at the older man worried. 

“Hey Sammy.” The older man said quietly. 

“Hey, come in.” 

Dean walked into the apartment. Sam shut and locked the door. They walked over to the couch and sat down beside each other. Sam could tell that Dean wanted to tell him something. He took his older brother's hand and squeezed it gently. 

“So how's law school going?” He asked. 

“I'm actually not in law school. I changed my major.” 

“What did you change it too?”

“I changed to Education. I've been teaching high school Social Studies.” He smiled. 

“That's good. So I left hunting.” Dean said quietly. 

“What happened?” He asked quietly. 

The older Winchester reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed his brother a ultrasound picture. Sam looked down at the picture and back up at his brother. 

“Holy shit Dee.” 

“I know.” He moved closer to Sam. “You see the little peanut looking thing?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That's my baby. I'm only 2 months a long so I don't know what I'm having yet and I haven't felt it move.” 

“You're having baby.” Sam said with wide eyes. 

Dean gave a full body laugh. “Yeah Sammy, I'm having baby.” 

Sam pulled his brother into a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around his little big brother. He felt himself starting to cry a little. The younger man gently rubbed his back gently and held him a little tighter. 

“Talk to me Dee.” He said softly. 

“I told dad that I wanted to leave to hunting. He freaked out on me, I thought if he knew that I'm pregnant he wouldn't be as upset you know? I was so wrong, he told me to never come back, and that I was no son of his.” 

“Dean stay here with me, I have an extra room. I would have no problem switching rooms so you can have the bigger one.” 

“I don't wanna put you out.” 

“You won't be. You seem pretty tired I don't have bed yet in the other room but you can sleep in bed with me.” 

“I don't mind sharing with you.” 

“Come on then. You can shower, I'll get your clothes out of your car for you.” 

*****

Dean went into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and got undressed. He got under the hot water and started to wash his hair and body. He heard a knock on the door and then it open. 

“Your clothes on the top toilet and I got you a towel also.” 

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean said softly.

“No problem.” 

Sam back into his room and sat on the bed waiting for his brother. Dean walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Sam. Dean looked at his baby brother. 

“I'm so sorry I never called or came to see you. Dad told me that you didn't want to me see anymore and I was dumb enough to believe him.” He said with tears in eyes.

“It's okay Dee. He told me the same thing about you.” 

“I never wanted you out my life Sammy. I'm so fuckin' proud of you for getting out and making a life for yourself.” He said with teary smiled. 

“I'm proud of you too. I mean I know you left because you're pregnant but Dee you can have a normal life now.” 

“Thanks Sammy.” He smiled. 

They laid down next to each. Sam looked over at his brother, he could tell that he was sacred. He pulled him closely to him and held Dean tightly. He felt Dean falling asleep. Sam also closed his eyes and fell asleep himself. 

*****

2 month later.

Dean was 4 months along. Sam came home from work to Dean listening to music while making dinner for them. He smiled as he listened to older brother singing. 

“Hey” He said softly. 

Dean turned around and gave his brother a bright smile. “Hey.” He said as he turned off the music. 

“How was your appointment today?” 

“Good. The baby is growing really well, the heart beat is strong.” Dean jump and looked at his brother wide eyed. 

“Dee what's wrong?” Sam asked looking worried. 

Dean walked over to his brother. He took Sam's hand and pressed gently to were he felt the movement. The younger Winchester looked at his brother with a teary smiled. 

“Oh wow that was amazing.” 

“Yeah it. I'm so glad you were here for that.” He smiled. 

“Me too.” Sam pulled Dean into a hug.

*****

A month later.

“Sammy are you ready? We need to head out or we'll be late.” Dean said. 

“Yes Dee, I'm ready let's go.” He smiled at his brother. 

Dean got into Sam's car. He was letting Sam drive today because he was nervous. They started to drive to the doctor. Today he was founding out the sex of his baby. Sam reached over and held Dean's hand. 

“Hey it's going to be okay.” He smiled. 

“I know.” He smiled and squeezed Sam's hand. 

*****

They pulled into the Doctor office parking lot. They walked into the office and Dean signed in. They didn't have to wait long until the nurse called his name. Dean and Sam walked into the exam room. Dean sat on the exam table and Sam sat on the chair next him. The nurse checked Dean's BP and told him that it was perfect. 

“Dr. Bryan will be soon.” She said. 

Dean ran his hand down the swell of his belly. “So I have a few names picked out.” 

“What are they?” Sam asked. 

“If it's a boy I was thinking Grayson Ryder and if it's a girl I was thinking Paisley Skylar.” 

“I like them. Grayson Ryder Winchester or Paisley Skylar Winchester.” 

“Cool I'm glad.” He smiled. 

*****

There was knock on the door as Dr. Bryan walked into the room. She smiled at Sam and Dean. She sat on the stool next to the Dean. 

“You must Sam.” She smiled. 

“That's me.” He smiled back to the Doctor. 

“It's nice to finally meet you. So Dean how have you been feeling lately?” 

“I've been feeling pretty good. The morning sickness is getting less so that makes me happy. I only have some heartburn right now.” 

“Good. So let's get this show on the road. You know what to do.” She said. 

Dean rolled down his jeans and pulled his shirt above his swell. He laid down on the table. She put gel on Dean's stomach, she took the wand and moved it around. Sam heard a heart beat. He looked at screen with tears in eyes. Dean looked over at his baby brother and smiled.

“You okay Sammy?” 

“This amazing.” 

“Yeah it is.” Dean smiled at his baby brother. 

“Dean are you ready to found what you're having?” Dr. Bryan asked. 

“Yes please.” He bit his bottom lip nervously. 

She moved the wand a little lower. “It looks like you're having a little boy.” She smiled. 

Dean felt the tears starting fall down he his cheeks. “Wow a boy.” He smiled. 

“Yeah Dee, you're having a boy.” Sam smiled brightly. 

“You're still due around June 20th.” She wiped the gel off of Dean's swell. “I want to see you here next month.” She smiled.

“No problem.” Dean said. 

Sam and Dean left the office and went back to the car. They drove back home as they talked about baby Grayson. 

*****

2 months later. 

Dean was 7 months pregnant. Sam and Dean switched rooms so Dean could have the master room. They were going shopping for baby stuff today. Dean and Sam went to the store too pick out baby furniture. Dean was getting the big stuff second hand. They got crib, a dresser and changing table. They went to Walmart to get the mattress, bassinet, bedding, playpen and the basics that he would need. They also brought clothes for the baby. Once they got home Sam carried the bigger stuff into Dean's room. They spend most of the day putting it all together. 

Once they were done Sam order take out. They sat on the couch together while they ate. Sam could tell something was bugging his brother. 

“Dee, what's wrong?” He asked softly. 

The older man looked at Sam with tears in eyes. “What if I am like John?” He asked. 

Sam put his plate down and pulled his older brother into a hug. “You will never be like John. You left hunting to raise Grayson with a normal life.” 

“But what if I'm a shitty dad? I'm scared.” 

“I know you'll be an amazing dad.” 

“How do you know?” He asked. 

“Because Dee you raise me. I know that life was hard on the road but you made it better. You made sure that I was feed and clean. You made sure that I made it too school and that I did my homework. That's how I know.” 

Dean sniffled a little. “Bitch.”

The younger man let out small laugh. “Jerk.” 

*****

June 19th

Dean had been having contractions for a day in half. He got up to go the bathroom when he felt something running down the legs. He looked down and saw that his water broke. 

“Sammy.” He yelled. 

Sam come all but running into the bathroom. “You okay?” 

“My water broke. I need go to the hospital like now.” 

Sam grabbed Dean and Grayson's bags. He wrapped his arms around his older brother and helped to the car. Sam held Dean's hand the whole ride to the hospital. 

*****

Once they got to the hospital, they got Dean into room and got him hooked up to everything. Sam sat beside the bed and held his older brother's hand. The Doctor came in and checked Dean. She told that it would be only been maybe 2 hours tops. 

“Dee how long have you been having contractions?” 

“Day and half.” He said quietly. 

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” He asked softly. 

“They didn't feel that bad until I told you tonight before dinner.” He said softly. 

“Try and relax because it's going to be awhile until Grayson gets here.” 

Dean laced his fingers with his Sam's. The younger man felt Dean squeeze his hand a little tightly. They didn't know how they had sat there together not really talking but they didn't mind. Dr. Bryan came back into the room and checked Dean. 

“Well Dean you're more then ready to push.” She said. 

The older man looked at brother scared. “Sammy.” 

“You can do this Dee.” He smiled softly. 

“Sweetheart, I want you take a deep breath and push.” The doctor said. 

He took deep breath and pushed hard. Dr. Bryan told him he was doing good and keep going. Dean pushed for almost an hour. He was in pain and crying. 

“Sammy, I can't do this, it hurts so bad.” 

Sam wiped the tears off of Dean cheeks. “I know but you're doing great.” 

“Sam is right. The baby is starting to crown so it won't be long until the baby is here.” She said with smile. 

“I can't I just can't.” He sobbed.

Dr. Bryan took Dean's hand and put it between his legs. “Do you feel that. That's your baby's head. You have to push and get him out okay.” She said firmly gently. 

Dean pushed down as hard as he could. He could feel his baby coming out of him. He took a quick break and then push again. 

“Holy shit it burns.” 

“That's because the shoulders are coming out. One more big push and you're be done.” 

Dean took a deep breath and pushed hard. Dean felt the baby coming out of him. They heard loud cry coming from Grayson. 

“Uncle Sam do you want to cut the cord?” She asked. 

“Yeah I would.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

He went and cut cord. The nurse took the baby, she cleaned and weight the baby. Once he was wrapped in a baby blanket. She carried him back to Dean and placed the baby in his arms. The doctor check to make sure Dean was okay. Once she was done they moved them to a normal room. 

*****

The nurse showed Sam and Dean how to make the bottle for the baby. Dean started to feed his baby. 

“What did you name the baby?” She asked. 

“His name is Grayson Ryder.” Dean smiled down at Grayson. 

“That's beautiful name.” She smiled.

“Thanks.” The older man said. 

She told him that if he needed anything just to push the button as she walked out of the room. Sam stood next to bed watching his brother and nephew. 

“Sammy come sit me.” He smiled at him. 

Sam sat on the bed next to his brother. Dean gently handed him the baby. The younger man looked at the baby nervously.

“Just support his head and it will be fine.” 

Sam looked down at Grayson and felt the tears starting fall. “He looks so much you.” 

He weight 6 lbs and was 19 inches long. Grayson looked almost just like Dean. He has Dean's mouth shape, nose and cheeks. He also had Dean's light brown hair and freckles around his little nose. Grayson opened his eyes a little. Sam looked down and sucked him his breath. 

“He has your green eyes.” He leaned the baby a little of Dean too see. 

“I was hoping he would have at least my eye color.” He said looking very tired. 

“Try and sleep I can watch the baby for you.” Sam said softly. 

2 days later Dean and Grayson were heading home with Sammy. The older man knew he was going to be hard being a single dad but he knew that could do it with help from Sammy he could easily make life himself and Grayson


End file.
